Betrayed With a Kiss
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: Chap 6 edited! 'I think the Headmaster is more in the habit of using others to cause me harm than to expel any effort himself.' Dumbledore is forced to choose between Lupin's freedom and Exposing Snape as a spy. PreHBP
1. Spy

**Title: Betrayed With a Kiss**

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: R for violent themes, and later on Torture.**

**Spoilers: All five books**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Krispy Kreme donuts, McDonald's co., Orlando Bloom or Dr. Pepper. And as most of those things have absolutely nothing to do with my story that last sentence was highly irrelevant. I am not making money off the writing of this fanfic.**

**Summery: When Dumbledore is forced to choose between Lupin's freedom and Exposing Snape as a spy, he makes a choice that he will forever regret.**

**Series: None yet, but I already know pretty much where this is going and do have ideas for a sequel.**

**A/N: Wow. This is my third new story started in only a few weeks. :) I'm just too nice (or mean depending on your point of view) to you guys! Well this story takes place during the end of Harry's fifth year holiday and on through his sixth year. It starts roughly two weeks before vacation ends, and is Severus & Remus centric, though will still have a bit of Harry thrown in from time to time to keep things interesting! This is not slash now, will not be slash later and if you ask me to make it slash you will be promptly ignored. This will be in mostly Remus's and Severus's points of view, though some of the minor character's points of view may be thrown in from time to time.**

* * *

**Betrayed With a Kiss**

**Prologue: Spy**

"_You treat me like a spy,_  
_When I come around._  
_Just like a private eye,_  
_Roaming through your town._  
_You treat me like a spy_  
_And I can't see why._  
_If only looks could kill."_  
-Tait "Spy"

* * *

Severus Snape, Order member and Death Eater spy, strode purposefully through the doors to the Order Headquarters, at twelve Grimmauld Place. He'd been informed that the order would be dining there and felt that it would be the perfect opportunity to call a meeting. The past week had been spent among Voldemort and his Death Eaters brewing potions, making plans and discussing battle tactics.

For the first time in a while Severus had actually returned to Hogwarts uninjured and he was eternally grateful for that fact, even if spending a week with Death Eaters was not on his list of 'fun ways to spend summer holidays'. As soon as he'd gotten in Severus went in search of Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster and Head of the Order of the Phoenix. After scouring the castle to no avail, he finally gave up and retired to his rooms for the night, only to find a letter waiting for him telling him that the headmaster was at headquarters dinning with the rest of the order.

And here he was. Even from the front hall he could smell the aroma of a delicious meal cooked by Molly Weasley and could hear the muffled sounds of laughter and merriment from the kitchen, where the Order (along with the Weasley children, Potter and Granger) ate. A stab of jealousy hit him as he listened.

What he would give to have a chance to be one of them... But he knew what they all thought of him. Not one of the whole lot trusted or liked him, save Dumbledore of course. He couldn't blame them, really. He was the _spy_, the greasy git. He'd been in Voldemort's service once before, even if it had been a long time ago.

He sighed softly. It wouldn't do him any good brooding of things, and he really wanted to get this report over with as soon as possible. He went down into the basement kitchen, where the others had gone suddenly silent at his arrival.

"Ah, Severus, I see you've returned," Dumbledore greeted warmly.

"Albus."

"Would you like to join us?" Molly asked gesturing to an empty chair at the table, despite the looks she received from her children and a few of the order.

"As nice as that sounds," Severus replied politely (much to the shock of the young Weasleys and Potter), "I'm afraid I've already eaten." And he _had_ eaten... An expensive five-course meal at the Malfoys', but he didn't find it prudent to add that little tidbit in. Dinner with the Malfoys, however, hadn't been nearly as friendly or warm as dinner with the Weasleys might have been, that is for anyone otherthan him. With the loss of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were sad and distant, in spite of all his efforts to have it otherwise "I actually came here to call forth an order meeting," he said, "it seems there are some new factors in this war that need to be considered."

Molly, the only Weasley whom even respected him, smiled kindly and replied, "Why don't you sit down for a few minutes then? We're almost finished here." He complied, and sat down in a chair which was strangely unoccupied at the end of the table.

Dinner passed quickly enough, even though it was a rather subdued affair, no doubt owing to the fact that Snape had arrived. Severus was reminded once again why he never dined with these people; it wouldn't matter if he killed the Dark Lord and captured the whole lot of Death Eaters single-handedly, they'd still dislike him. Although he _was_ partly to blame for that; he'd never been too nice to them either.

After they finished Molly levitated the dishes into the sink and set them to cleaning themselves, turning towards Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. "Would you two be dears and fetch some Butterbeer from the cellar?" It had been decided earlier that summer that the Weasley children, Granger, and Potter would be allowed to sit in on meetings, and once the school year started, perhaps even Lovegood and Longbottom also. They had yet to become full-fledged members, however, as they were still too young.

"As you all are well aware," Severus started when Weasley and Potter returned, "I spent the prior week at the Malfoys' with the rest of the members of the Dark Lord's inner circle who are not in Azkaban. Curiously, unlike I had previously thought, this trip was not for raids or attacks, but rather plans. There have been tactics devised for the freeing of those imprisoned in Azkaban; however nothing concrete has been planned. There is a cause for worry though, as the Dark Lord still wishes to sway the dementors to his side. They have been rather, ah, difficult about negotiations and have already kissed one or two of the lower ranks.

"But the real reason I have called this meeting is that the Dark Lord is not only aiming for alliances with the dementors. As you know, he is attempting to gain the favour of the werewolves, vampires, trolls and giants also. The Death Eaters have settled on a plan to gain the werewolves and vampires, as of recently. Apparently the high ranks will be in congregation with several clans of European vampires sometime in the next month." Severus looked at Lupin, and then continued.

"As for the werewolves, the Dark Lord proposes something entirely different. He has tried negotiating with them in the past to no avail, and wishes to take a more _proactive_ approach now. Systematically each werewolf living in Europe will be captured and contained until they agree to an alliance. Those who refuse will either be forced into one or killed." He finished speaking and silence took over the others as everyone stared either at him or Lupin. Remus himself was looking at Snape and the two of them shared a glance, as both knew that during these wolves' containment there would be no _Wolfsbane potion_ to keep them from harming others.

"Then you really have no choice, Remus," Dumbledore spoke up, "Either you stay here in hiding or you stay at Hogwarts- as the new DADA professor."

"Parents would not want a _werewolf_ teaching their students," Remus pointed out.

"That can be changed," the old man replied. "With a few owls to the board, I believe you'd be accepted back in no time."

"Well-" Remus started as if to argue further, but Snape cut him off.

"Take the job, Lupin." Remus stared at him, along with the rest of the room's inhabitants. It wasn't a secret that Snape had wanted the job for as long as he'd worked at Hogwarts, instead teaching Potions. But it _was_ a secret why he had never gotten it. Merlin knows he was definitely qualified for it. But every year he applied for the position, only to be turned down.

After a moment of shocked silence, Dumbledore beamed. "Ah, you see, Remus? Even Severus wants you to take the job, you must accept." Snape neither denied of confirmed that statement and his face was a stone wall. But taking a closer look into the fathomless black eyes, Remus thought he saw a flicker of something that made him want to turn down that request even more. _Defeat._

"Yes, take the job!" Harry and Ron echoed. "You were the best DADA teacher we'd had in, well, ever."

He felt a grin form on his face as he finally acquiesced. But in his minds eye he could still see that flicker. Even if it was only his imagination, he still saw that flicker of defeat.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: The stage is set. I hope you enjoyed the show! Please review with your opinions! **


	2. Musings

**Betrayed With a Kiss**

**Chapter One: Musings**

"_Some people never know _  
_You can't just let it go _  
_Or try and work it out some other way _  
_Some people never learn _  
_My life ain't their concern _  
_And nothin's gonna change come what may."_  
-Bryan Adams "Another Day"

* * *

After the meeting had adjourned, Severus swept out of the house as always, not even bidding farewell to the others. Dumbledore and several others of the order left soon after. It was not long before out of the thirty-five who had attended the meeting only three Weasleys, the dream team, Lupin and Moody remained, and the table was shrunk to its normal size. 

"How about that report of Snape's, eh, Remus?" Moody said whilst nursing a bottle of firewhiskey.

Ron, overhearing Mad-Eye's question, commented, "Isn't it strange that the git would be so agreeable about you goin' back to Hogwarts? He _hates_ you, almost as much as Harry!"

"It is strange," Remus replied.

"Leads one to thinkin' that the ole Death Eater is up to somethin', doesn't it?" Moody suggested.

"Dumbledore trusts him, Alastor," Molly Weasley spoke up, "And so should you. Severus Snape sacrifices more than anyone else for our cause. The least you could do is give the man some respect."

"The man doesn't deserve our respect. He didn't have to join Voldemort in the first place." Moody spat, his magical eye spinning around to look at each of the witches and wizards around him.

"And he didn't have to turn back either," Hermione pointed out, earning herself quite a few shocked looks. She had never before spoken to any of the Order with such a lack of respect before.

Moody did not answer this time; instead it was Ron who spoke out against the Order's spy, "The guy's a git, Hermione. I'd bet my broomstick that Snape's just waiting until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named regains enough power to betray us all. All he cares for is himself. Not you, not me, and definitely not the order."

"_Ronald Weasley!"_ Molly rebuked her son, "If you want to ever play Quidditch again, I suggest you watch your mouth. Because if I here _one_ more word, I repeat **one more word**, against that poor man your broomstick will be locked away for the rest of your adult life!" Remus watched her carefully; the same speculation on his mind that currently occupied the others, _'Since when did Molly Weasley care so much about Snape?'_

* * *

Severus sighed as he lowered himself onto the black leather armchair that sat nearest to the fireplace in his quarters at Hogwarts. With a flick of his wand, a fire was started and he sank back into the chair closing his eyes. 

Of _course_ the headmaster had to pass him over for the DADA position again. And to hire _Lupin!_ It was bad enough that the old man couldn't trust him to the job, but to hire the werewolf that tried to kill him! That was going way too far!

Severus knew they'd expected him to react differently to Dumbledore's proposal to Lupin. Maybe that's why he reacted in the way that he did.

He was so bloody _tired_ of fighting for something that he knew he could not win. It had never been about the job, as most believed. It was about the trust which would come with Dumbledore giving it to him. Yes, the old man trusted him to teach Potions (a subject which Severus did enjoy immensely) to the children, but to trust him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, despite his shady past... That would be the ultimate act of faith on Dumbledore's part, and every time the man hired another imbecile to teach the post it was glaringly obvious to Severus that the man did not fully trust him.

Funny how it was with the light side. One mistake (even if it was a huge mistake...) and he was branded forever as "Dark". He chuckled humorlessly. The dark side, on the other hand, perhaps was a bit _too_ forgiving. He had been proven as a traitor to the Dark Lord in the past and yet, here he was back in Voldemort's inner circle.

Being a master Occlumist did help in that regard. Being able to convey false (and some not so false) feelings of hatred towards those that stood beside Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been the deciding factor for Voldemort's absolution in the end, and had it not been for that... Well, Severus would definitely not be in the position to ponder that, now would he?

His eyes wandered to an ornately designed silver dagger lying on his mantle place, the orange light from the fire's light glinting strangely on the blade. The hilt was carved with emerald studded snakes, the intricate creatures looking so real that despite their size Severus often found himself feeling as if they were ready to strike at a moment's notice.

The dagger was truly the work of a master.

It had been a Christmas gift to Severus from Lucius Malfoy, many years ago when Severus was in his first year at Hogwarts and Lucius, his fifth. The two had been close friends ever since a fateful encounter on the train, when Black had attempted to attack Severus, only to be thrown across the compartment into one Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had toppled into the next compartment, Black falling in after him.

He distinctly remembered the vague feeling of dread when he realized he had just knocked over an older student and a _prefect,_ no less. But instead of anger, Malfoy reacted with laughter, shoving the mutt off of him and inviting Severus to join him in his own compartment.

The dagger had sealed their friendship and had also taken it into the next level: _brotherhood._ The two had joined Voldemort together, though they had not known what they were getting into. At first being in the Dark Lord's service had been less, well, gruesome. The Death Eaters had not yet earned their name, and being one did not entitle murder and mayhem, rather it was about political power and what the purebloods felt was the best for the wizarding world: eliminating the presence of muggle-borns. Of course at first it hadn't been about _killing_ them, just keeping them out of the wizarding world and refusing to teach them magic. There was no way they could actually know about the reality of magic anyhow, so it would not drastically effect the muggle-borns themselves.

But then the game had changed. It had been so gradual that Severus had not even seen it coming. They were soon ordered to kill and torture, and punished severely should they fail. By that time it was far too late to back out, as they had already been branded with the Dark Mark.

Lucius had found it easier to accept than Severus himself had. He had always been the more ambitious of the two. While Severus had found his loyalty to this cause weaken, Lucius's had been strengthened. Both wizards had risen up in rank, however, and both quickly reached the inner circle. They both had the necessary intelligence and skills to ensure their favour in the eyes of Voldemort, and had been two of the most trusted of his followers.

Severus found his faith shattered when he was first asked to kill a child. Yes, he _had_ killed men before, but they were able to defend themselves. A child though, was _defenseless_ against a wizard of his caliber, even any wizard at all. He threw himself at the mercy of Albus Dumbledore, showing the old man his mark and confessing his sins. He had firmly expected to be taken to the dementors, but Dumbledore had other ideas. Severus became a spy for the light, and the rest was ancient history.

Severus and Lucius stayed close through it all, even after the older man had learned of Severus's betrayal when Voldemort was defeated. Even though they both knew that they may ultimately stand on separate sides they remained brothers, not in blood, but in something much deeper than that: a camaraderie so deep that even though Severus was loathe to call it love, it was indeed just that. It was a love one holds for his brother, so close and endless that even something such as this war could not break it apart.

And now Lucius was in Azkaban. The others of the Order mourned for the loss of that mutt, Black, but he mourned for the bad guy. None of them could understand why he was so close with the enemy, but how could one be anything but that with a childhood friend? While the others had each other to mourn with, he had no one. The ones he held so dear stood on the other side, and he knew that in the end one way or another he'd be fighting against them. And that was more terrible than the fact that one's loved ones may ultimately die in this war. For who really wants to be the one at who's hand said loved ones died at?

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: I actually planned to write more on Remus in this chapter, actually I had this whole scene planned out just for him... Well the story itself had other ideas and here's chapter one for you all! **

**Sorry if the whole long explanation of Sev and Luci's relationship bothered you, but all that really had to be said. 'Cause their relationship is _very_ important to the whole plot...**

**As for the title: a couple of people were confused at the meaning of the title, "Betrayed With a Kiss". This does _not_ indicate that there will be any dementors in the story! The term "betrayed with a kiss" was first used in the Bible. I hope you are all familiar with the story of Jesus' crucifixion, otherwise this might confuse you a bit. When the elders of the Jewish church began to see Jesus as a threat to them, they decided to arrest him and crucify him. But they could never get him alone. So when Judas, one of Jesus' twelve apostles and close friends, told them that he would show them where to find Jesus alone for money, they jumped at the chance. Judas lead the elders to Jesus and they told him to greet the one who was Jesus. He greeted Jesus with a kiss (as people did back then when greeting their rabbi or spiritual teacher). The title is more symbolic than anything. It merely means that someone is going to be betrayed by one they loved and trusted and in a terrible way.**


	3. New Beginnings and Old Hatreds

**A/N: I won't be updating much for the whole of Nov. I'm afraid. I'm starting a novel for Nation Novel Writing Month tomorrow and have to finish it by the end of the month...**

**For info on updates on my other stories and just me in personal check out my journal:**

**http:www****dot)livejournal(dot)com/users/job(underscore)12(underscore)3/**

**Replace (dot) with the actual period & (underscore) with the actual thing also.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Betrayed With a Kiss**

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings and Old Hatreds**

_"Actions have been justified,_

_All is compromised,_

_Looking for approval there_

_In someone else's eyes,_

_Oh dodging all that you really are_

_Becomes your greatest task.___

_Acting out your lonely part,_

_You hide behind your mask."_

_ -Michael W. Smith "Goin' Through the Motions"_

_-.-_

It was strange being within the walls of Hogwarts without Sirius. He had arrived less than an hour ago, and yet he wished to leave already. Each portrait, classroom and familiar face only served to remind Remus of better days.

He was the only Marauder left now. Two dead, one a traitor, it seemed the future had become much darker than what the four boys had ever imagined, spending their days on pranks and girls. He would trade those days for these in a heartbeat, but that never had been the way that things turned out. He was older now, and with that age came the inevitable wisdom of experience. Sadly wisdom never had been worth the pain which came with it, at least not for Remus. It ripped away much of the security in faith, and stripped the world bare until it was far uglier than the beauty a child could see.

But for the next several months this would be his home. As he unpacked his few well-worn possessions he resigned himself to the reality of this situation. It was far better than being cooped up in Sirius's old house at any rate.

-.-

Dinner that night started out as a fairly relaxing affair. The other teachers were tremendously glad to see him as the new Defense teacher, especially considering the previous year's.

He sat between Hagrid and Minerva, entertaining the mindless chatter which the former provided him. After listening for minutes, however, Remus found his attention wavering. He glanced across the staff table to see Snape and the Headmaster deep in discussion. That wasn't all too strange though, but upon looking closer he noticed the anger gracing each man's face. _So they were fighting._

It wasn't all too uncommon to see Snape fighting with someone, but he always had been more respectful towards the Headmaster. The old man and potions master had been rather close since Snape turned spy, Remus knew.

So what was their cause to fight now? Somehow Remus had the sneaking suspicion it involved Snape's report a few days before. He wasn't allowed to wonder long though, as Hagrid had chosen that exact moment to ask him a question, "Yeh gunna teach 'em third years theh Grindylow again?"

"Er, yes." Remus tore his gaze from Snape and Dumbledore. "I was thinking on expanding a bit more and teaching them of dementors this year. All theory of course."

Hagrid smiled wryly. "'O course."

-.-

It wasn't until several days after arriving at the school that Remus actually had the chance to speak with Snape and ask the question that had been burning in his mind.

Another full moon had arrived, and with it the lycanthrope's monthly potion. Hurriedly finishing lessons plans so as to be done before the start of school, he had almost forgotten of it until the sharp knock resounded on his office door. "Come in," he called out distractedly. He glanced up to see Snape sweep into the room with the steaming goblet held lightly in his hand.

"Ah thank you, Severus," he said with a smile retrieving the goblet.

The other man simply nodded curtly and turned to leave, only to be stopped when Remus called him back. "Severus?"

"Yes?" the man in question turned to face him, looking as if just being there tried his patience.

"When Albus offered me the Defense post, you bid me accept it. Why?"

Remus noticed the tightening in the other man's jaw and wondered briefly if he would even receive an answer. After a long moment though, Snape did reply. "What does it matter should I want you here or not? None of _you_ care to listen to my opinion," he snapped. "I told you to take it because it was much easier than fighting for it. Either way I would not obtain the post."

"That's not true!" Remus said defensively.

"Is it not?"

Silence stretched between them as the words hung in the air between them. Then Snape spoke again, "You are just as blind and prejudiced as the wizards you are fighting. Who do you think created men like me?" With that the potions master whirled around and stalked out of the office.

He was right, Remus knew. Oh how he was right. He drank the potion quickly, the rank taste lingering in his mouth. He set down his quill and let to retire to his rooms, too tired to think on the implications of what had passed between himself and the other wizard.

-.-

The remainder of summer holidays passed rather uneventful for Remus, as he'd spent much of his time preparing for school to start again. This year he was determined to catch up the students from their past professors' failures to teach them much of anything. It was more important now than ever, when the war had already begun. The students needed to learn to fight, and he would teach them too. He had no other choice if he hoped to see them through the war. As he watched the older students seat themselves in the Great Hall, he knew that he had his job cut out for him. It would not be easy keeping them all safe. If he truly admitted it to himself he would know that it was impossible.

The hall watched silently as the first years lined up for the Sorting Hat, and again while the hat sang it's song.

_"Though you enter this first together,_

_With me you shall divide,_

_Into the house these next years_

_Where you will reside.___

_--_

_Should it be Slytherin,_

_The cunning and the sure_

_Or perhaps to Gryffindor_

_With strength and valor.___

_Maybe to Ravenclaw you will go,_

_With intelligence and pride_

_Or it could be Hufflepuff,_

_The loyal and the tried.___

_--_

_Yet this year I know the price,_

_Of separating you now,_

_It's in this war where you'll need_

_To stay together somehow.___

_--_

_It is with my deepest sorrow,_

_To take you thus apart,_

_For it is here in this hall_

_Where the rivalry starts.___

_--_

_And though you may not heed_

_The warnings I supply,_

_It is with these_

_That you have hope to survive._

_--_

_So put me on, I'll decide your fate,_

_Where you'll be forevermore.___

_Though I know that it's better should you,_

_Be one instead of four."_

The rip in the Sorting hat closed, and several of the younger students trembled at the warning. The older students hardly breathed a word during the sorting, with clapping much subdued. They had already seen the price of house division, but still seemed unwilling to do anything about it.

And it was this unwillingness to act that would be their downfall. The hat was right. But how could one destroy a rivalry that has lasted for several hundred years already?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**TBC...**

**A/N: Do I need to ask you to review? Please Review! :) I'm afraid I don't have enough time tonight to reply to all my reviewers individually, but I will when I do get the time!! For now thank you all soooooooooo much!!! I really do love you guys and was rushing to get this one out for you. I think I may have rushed few a couple of scenes, but am overall satisfied (at least for now) with this chapter. I didn't even do too horribly with the song!**

****


	4. Correspondence

**A/N: Here is the new chappie of Betrayed Witha Kiss! Ejoi! **

* * *

**Betrayed With a Kiss**

**Chapter Three: Correspondence**

"_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn _

_Floats on down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again"_

-Linkin Park "Forgotten"

* * *

The first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus was nervous, as he faced the third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. "Today we'll go over our synopsis and course aims for this year," Several students groaned at this, "But I assure you that next class we'll jump right in on the work." More groans.

Remus smiled at them. "We sure have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" Upon glancing over the notes left behind by Umbridge and Crouch, he found that the third years had truthfully only missed out on a single year of work, less than what could be said of the other students. Yet, a year was a long time and he'd have to abbreviate some of the third year coursework in order to fit in that of the second year. He sighed inwardly, not letting his smiled slip from his face.

"This term will be spent over dangerous creatures, and next will cover dark creatures. Though many aren't aware of it, there are differences between the two. One aim is to clearly define the differences between the two.

"Another is to catch you guys up on the work that you have missed out on your prior year. Your class, along with just about every other in this school, is farther behind than you should be. Of course that was not your fault..." The grim looks on the faces around him reflected that they knew the truth in all of that.

He really had his work cut out for him. This was one of the times when he wondered if Severus could do a better job than him at this... The man truly did know his stuff, as was shown by his managing to still be alive. But it was Remus who was teaching this class. And he couldn't possibly do it any worse than Umbridge, he thought with amusement.

The class ended quickly enough, as did his next: the seventh year NEWT students. He'd decided that with them a better approach would be to teach them part of the time and offer up independent projects for the rest. Of course the independent projects would have to fit in with what was in the coursework, but that way the students would not only be learning; they would be enjoying it.

Soon it was time for lunch, and Remus was infinitely glad that he was half through the day. He headed to the Great Hall. Upon nearly reaching the doors he heard his name called out behind him.

"Professor Lupin!" He turned to face Hermione Granger with a smile.

"Hello, Hermione. You've had a nice day, I trust?" Knowing the girl's love for learning he naturally assumed she would be excited to be starting class.

"Oh yes," the girl enthused. "I can't wait until defense though! I'm sure you'll have something good for us!"

"Well, I will certainly try," he replied with a smile. The two entered the Great Hall together.

"I'm sure you will," Hermione answered. "I'll see you Thursday in class. It was nice talking to you," she said as Ron and Harry called her over.

Smiling once more at the girl, he took his place at the head table. Hermione had always had a soft spot in his heart. She reminded him of his childhood self, though more of the boy he'd wished he'd been then the actual one that he was. He was grateful that Harry had a friend like her, one who'd hold him back from the mistakes that his own father had made, a spot that Remus should have taken on. Remus cast his eyes towards Severus's vacant seat.

His one regret was that he'd stood by and watched his friends torture the shy boy that had been one Severus Snape. And now they were all gone, and their victim was the only one left. It really went to show how much arrogance got one in the end...

-.-

It was half-past midnight when Remus drug himself out of the bed that offered him no sleep this night to find some better way to whittle away the time before his morning class. Why this night of all nights sleep was so troubling to find was no surprise to him. The full moon was nearing, and with every night it drew closer the energy of the wolf cried out in his veins. He felt the desire to be out underneath the cold rays of the moon, running with the freedom of the wolf.

Though it were not exactly the most time efficient way to spend his waking hours, Remus followed his desires and dressed himself for a walk outside. Pulling on his cloak, he started as a silver envelope fluttered to the floor from its confines. **_Remus Lupin_** was penned onto the front in neat elegant letters in a hand that the wizard did not recognize.

_Mr. Lupin,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well; that it finds you at all would be most gratifying to hear. I believe you and I are in need of a rendezvous of sorts, as we have much that needs be discussed. _

_You see, my friend (and I do hope that friend is not being used loosely here), I believe you have certain... qualities that would do well amongst my allies and myself. You have shown strong in spite of your tragic loss (that I dearly wish could have been avoided) and such strength should only be aligned with those who could use it. You understand the subtleties of the Dark Arts, as your current position conveys. With those who could nurture your abilities you could reach amazing lengths._

_I understand that this need is not entirely one sided. I could give you the things that your heart most desires. I know that you are wishing revenge for your friend's untimely death. I can give you that. You are looking for acceptance in spite of your condition..._

_Think it over, Mr. Lupin. This may be the most important decision you should ever make._

_I will send a messenger for your answer soon._

_Respectfully, _

_Lord Voldemort_

_P.S. This letter will be destroyed within seconds of your reading it. Good day. _

The parchment fell through Remus's bloodless fingers. Before reaching the floor, it was consumed in a ball of green fire, momentarily forming out the dark mark to float away in a wisp of smoke.

A deep resounding horror clutched at his heart. His cloak had remained in his rooms for the entire day. And the letter would have shown itself before now if it'd been there longer. Someway... Somehow the dark wizard had gotten into his quarters. He felt terribly alone in that moment, all the while realizing that he might not be as alone as he felt.

_Time to put what little acting skills you have into play, Remus._ He shook his head slightly to clear it. If there was someone here with him, then they cannot know his fear. Remus casually fastened the clasp to his cloak, exiting the room to take the walk he'd wished for earlier.

_No need to wake the Headmaster tonight, especially if I am not alone. The situation will still be the same in the morning._

If he'd not been so worried about seeming casual, he might have seen the small grey rat exit the room alongside him.

-.-

Although slighted by his lord's task for himself, Peter had relished in the idea of seeing his old _friend_ so soon in the light of the werewolf's loss. He had not yet forgiven Lupin for the events in the Shrieking Shack, and was hopeful to see the man in a sufficiently unhappy state.

Alas, that was not to be, as his lord had emphasized the need for privacy. So he'd come late, slipped into Lupin's rooms via a small hole he'd cut into the door in anticipation to the task's completion. Once inside he quickly went about his business, until the unexpected happened. The werewolf had gotten up.

Peter, being the ever forgetful one he was, had forgotten about the quirks of being a werewolf- more importantly the one that manifested itself as the moon drew nigh: the boundless energy. The Marauders had entertained Remus many a sleepless night, hoping to take the edge off of his wakefulness.

Quickly morphing into the rat and stealing away into the shadows, Peter was awarded the wolf's reaction to the Dark Lord's summons. He was elated at seeing the sheer horror on his enemy's face.

When Lupin left his rooms, Peter was right beside him, hoping to catch him in the act of running off to Dumbledore. It would be so nice to be give a reason to kill the other...

He was to be greatly disappointed, though. All the werewolf had left to do was take a walk.

**TBC...**

**A/N-Smiles sheepishly- Sorry for the wait... I really have no excuse... **

**As it is, I've decided that Betrayed With a Kiss will have at least two sequels. Along with a few side stories, I've decided that it constitutes a series and that should have a name. Thus the **

**Sacrificial Lamb series: **

**Betrayed With a Kiss **

**Throw Cares Away (side story- fin posted)**

**Tea and Sympathy (side story- fin posted)**

**Another thing, I think worrying about posting a response to every review has been taking away from my work on my actual stories. So I will discontinue doing so, unless anyone has a problem with it. But I will reiterate, _I love each and every one of you!_ THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You really do make writing my humble little stories worth it.**


	5. Calling Wolf

**A/N: So I definitely edited this chapter. Only one real change has been made here, but I did it to fill in a minor plot hole.

* * *

**

**Betrayed With a Kiss**

**Chapter Four: Calling 'Wolf'**

"_Well it takes all of my strength to be stable.  
And I force your insults under the table.  
And if you were wise you would compromise  
And allow me to live my way.  
_'_Cause I am not a force to be reckoned with,  
And you don't have a clue who you're messing with."_

_-Anna Nalick "Bleed"

* * *

_

It was nearly three in the morning when Remus decided that he was probably alone again. Voldemort wouldn't waste so much time and effort on one werewolf when he had hundreds more to contact. And there was something he had to know. Instead of seeing the Headmaster as he'd initially planned, he turned his footsteps towards the dungeon, where the school's designated 'greasy git' lived.

Upon reaching the other man's private rooms, Remus pounded on the door (which couldn't be seen by any who did not know where it was). It was several minutes before the door flew open to reveal one very angry Potions Master. Severus Snape looked just as immaculate as ever, wearing a silk black robe tied at his waist and black slipper. It seemed like he hadn't just woken up, but the glare on his face indicated that he, in fact, had. "Lupin!" he hissed. "There better be a very good reason for this!"

Remus bit his lip. "I'm sorry if I w-" The glare intensified, telling him that he had better get on with it or run the risk of having the door slammed in his face. "Can I come in? I really need to ask you something." he asked instead.

"Lupin, it is three in the bloody morning! This is not the time for social visits!"

"This is important, Severus," he replied patiently. Snape stepped back, probably to slam the door in Remus's face, and he took his chance. Stepping around the irate professor he entered the room. The door was promptly closed behind him and he could feel the other man whirl around to glare at him once more.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to enter." The voice's implied threat would have at one point sent Remus running back to higher ground, but tonight was different. He hadn't slept.

He simply shrugged in reply, surveying the room around him. The elegant room consisted of silvers, blacks and greens. Expensive paintings and swords lined the walls. The shelves were chock full of books and the black chairs and sofa in front of the fireplace (which was without a flame) looked soft and inviting.

"What do you _want_, Lupin?" Snape snapped sitting in one of the chairs.

Knowing that he would not be offered an invitation to sit himself, he plopped down onto the seat nearest to Severus. "I received a letter."

"Good for you," the dark haired man sneered. "I'm glad you joined us thousands that receive letters every _day_."

"It was from Voldemort," the werewolf replied.

"So he's begun."

"Did you know? Was it _you_, Severus?" He stared at his childhood enemy suspiciously.

"No and No. Voldemort knows better than to have me act as his delivery boy in this instance." Snape did not even glance his way as he spoke, instead his gaze lingered on a particularly strange painting on the wall. It was muggle and did not move. Thirteen men sat at a table, twelve of whom seemed to be gathered around the dark haired man in the center. That man had his arms spread across the table as if inviting his talking friends to eat. It was an odd choice of decoration for a wizard.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows I don't _like _werewolves."

Remus felt a stab of anger. _When would the git just finally get over it?_ "I didn't know that the _Dark Lord_ particularly cared what _you_ thought," he snapped.

Snape smirked. "Generally he doesn't. But he wants the werewolves _alive_. They wouldn't serve his purpose otherwise."

"You wouldn't-" He really knew he shouldn't let Snape get to him, but somehow the man always managed to get under his skin.

"Perhaps not." Snape seemed to be amused by his anger. "Have you spoken to the Headmaster yet? Or did you just decide to force your presence upon me first?" And so Snape had the upper hand again.

"No. I thought-"

The dark wizard turned and leered at him. "I know what you thought. What all of you thought." _That I'm a traitor._ The unspoken words crashed between them.

"That's not fair, Severus!" he defended himself. "I had just received a letter from the most feared wizard in the entire world! What do you think I'd be thinking?"

"That Voldemort wanted to invite you for tea?"

The mental image of Voldemort serving tea from a pink tea set surfaced unbidden from Remus's mind. He started to snicker, and to his great surprise, Severus joined him. It was then when Remus realized that beneath the snark, beneath the rocky exterior, Severus Snape wasn't really all that bad.

-.-

Remus didn't get back to bed until nearly four that morning and his alarm woke him up all too soon. He could feel the onslaught of a headache coming on as he dressed and left his rooms. The Great Hall was just as noisy as ever he noted heading for the staff table with hopes that none would attempt a conversation with him at the moment. Passing by the Headmaster he dropped a red glass feather into the older man's lap, and then took his seat beside Severus. Albus acted as if nothing had happened, eating his breakfast as normal.

"You wouldn't happen to have a headache drought on you, would you, Severus?" He asked politely, filling his plate with eggs and bacon.

The wizard sighed, seeming to have expected that question. He pulled a vial from the insides of his robes and thrust it at Remus. "Ah, thank you." Glad that _this _potion did not taste like road kill, Remus gulped it down greedily and turned to his eggs.

"Remus," called the light voice of the Headmaster.

With a glance towards Dumbledore, he saw that the man's eyes were twinkling brighter than ever. _Probably happy to see Severus and I getting along._ "Yes, Headmaster?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to my office after breakfast?" the man asked politely, as if Remus hadn't been the one to indicate that the two needed to speak.

"Sure, Albus," Remus replied with a smile. He could feel the headache dissipating away already.

The glass feather had one purposes: a communication device. If the feather began to glow red, then Dumbledore was calling an Order meeting. Of course the feather could work in the opposite way, if a member wanted to call a meeting it'd glow white. If someone not a member of the Order had gotten their hands on one, they'd all glow black. Remus wanted to talk to Albus before anyone else, well anyone other than Severus, whom he'd already spoken with. Albus would probably call the meeting himself after he learned what Remus had to say.

After breakfast was over, Remus found himself sitting in a red plush chair in the Headmaster's office. "He's contacted me."

"Voldemort?"

"Yes, through a self-destructing letter I received late last night," he explained.

"And you waited so long to tell me, why?" Albus spoke sternly, but his eyes were as bright as ever.

Remus flushed red. "Well I er- felt I needed to ask Severus about it first..."

"Oh?" Dumbledore was unruffled, but Remus could have sworn a flash of shock passed across his face.

The light haired wizard watched Fawks fluttering his plumage majestically on his perch as he spoke again. "I thought he was the deliverer."

"And I take it he wasn't?" Remus shook his head. "What did the letter say?"

"Voldemort wants me to join him. He says he can help me get revenge for... though I don't know how he'd get me my revenge against himself. He said that we need each other and that I could go far in his ranks. He told me that he'd send a messenger for my answer." He sighed. "I suppose now I know what it's like to be a pureblood. Having the Dark Lord ask for your service would be flattering... If I didn't hate the man."

The older wizard chuckled. "So it would. We will have to call a meeting soon. There is much that need be discussed with this new revelation."

-.-

So it was that weekend that Severus found himself in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, listening to Lupin prattle on about the letter. The Headmaster had placed Flitwick in charge of the castle for the duration of the meeting, as Minerva and Severus were both Order members.

"What about _him_?" Moody asked when the werewolf had finished.

Severus blinked, realizing that the mad Auror was talking about _him_. "What about me?"

"Couldn't You-Know-Who just use you as the messenger? You're a Death Eater after all."

Severus glared at the man. "He wouldn't be so stupid, Moody. He knows that Lupin and I work together. Lupin would recognize my voice even if I did wear Death Eater robes. On the off chance that he should not be captured, the Dark Lord would be losing _another_ wizard from his inner circle."

"What are we going to do?" Tonks spoke up to avoid a fight between the two.

"We'll need to up the wards on the Hogwarts grounds _and _Remus's quarters. No one shall be able to enter the grounds but for the students, teachers and us. How ever someone would be able to get in your quarters though, is beyond me, Remus." Dumbledore said.

"My wards are based on intention," the werewolf replied. "Any who are desperate to see me and do not wish me harm are allowed inside. As any who are below the age of majority are disillusioned from even finding my quarters… It always went to stand that only Order members or other teachers could get through them."

"Ah," the old man said. "I suppose we'll have to do something about that then. Severus, I want you to keep your eyes and ears out for word of what is happening with the werewolves. It is likely Voldemort will call you before the next stage in his plans."

He nodded politely, while his mind drifted to the potions waiting in his private lab. He'd been working on a couple of healing draughts before Albus had called them. He was eager to get out of this stuffy house and finish them.

The dark haired wizard almost sighed in relief when the meeting was called to an end after a bit more discussion. Preparing to sweep out of the room he suddenly found himself stumbling against a wall. He'd collided into Molly. The others in the room quieted to see how he'd react, he noticed with a grimace.

The smaller woman was knocked to the ground by his heavier bulk. He felt a pang of guilt for not watching where he was going. "Are you alright Molly?"

"Yes, thank you Severus," she replied as he helped her to her feet. "You know, you should really stay for dinner sometime," she told him sternly.

"Perhaps I shall." If he'd been looking he would have seen the shocked faces of those around him. But he wasn't.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Geesh. I think Remie just might want to be Sev's friend. Poor guy. Haha. Just kidding! And look! Severus and Molly action!**

**The painting they were looking at was Leonardo da Vinci's ****The Last Supper****. It just really fit in with the story line and shows Severus's feelings of his place in the Order. Cookies to anyone who guesses why.**

**Oh and Remus does not know the story behind the painting, but Severus does. I don't really think that wizards are all too well versed in the Christian beliefs, or any religion for that matter. The muggleborns probably are though.**

**How the feather recognizes Order members will be explained later.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Abduction in the First Degree

**A/N: Yes, this is the same chapter that was put here yesterday. Instead of replacing the chapter, I deleted it. Sigh. Here's the edited version, nonetheless.

* * *

**

**Betrayed With a Kiss**

**Chapter Five: Abduction in the First Degree**

_Your apologies will never sooth the sting;  
Just keep scratching our eyes out.  
You should have known,  
You should have known,  
You should have known._

_Run, you can run. You can run,  
We'll find you._

_-Matchbook Romance "You Can Run, But We'll Find You"

* * *

_

When he was alone again, Severus Snape finally admitted to himself that he was worried. He was supposed to be one of Voldemort's most trusted followers. And he had not been told about this plan to recruit the werewolves.

Severus sighed. He knew he was being ridiculous. Of course Voldemort didn't want him in on this mission. The Dark Lord knew better than anyone of the Potions Master's irrational fear of those particular creatures. But who did the wizard trust to deliver the letters? And how much did it matter anyways?

He just wanted this game to be _over. _He was sick of feeling like he was running on a knife's edge, where either side would lead to an endless fall and stopping would leave him sliced in half.

A sharp pain shot through his dark mark. He chuckled ironically, then prepared himself for the Dark Lord's presence.

"Severus," the Dark Lord greeted him upon his arrival. It was then that he noticed that he and the dark wizard were alone.

"Milord." Severus bowed to him and kissed the hem of his robes. "It has been too long."

Voldemort seemed quite pleased with this greeting and something that may have been a smile passed over his features. He lifted the still kneeling man's chin with his fingers. "What have you heard from the Order?"

"Lupin says that you've contacted him." He let his concern over not being made aware of that step enter the forefront of his mind as his eyes met the red ones of the Dark Lord.

The dark wizard pulled him to his feet. "Severus," he admonished softly. "You know that there were others more fit for the task." He then grabbed Snape roughly. "Tell me what else transpired."

"Lupin doesn't seem to be interested in joining us, lord."

"I see," the Dark Lord answered evenly.

Severus went on, "And Dumbledore is concerned about the werewolf's wards. He means to strengthen them."

"That is of no matter, Severus. We won't need to enter his room again."

"You're just going to let the wolf disrespect you like that, milord?"

Voldemort glared at him. "Don't be daft!" he snapped, backhanding the dark haired man across the face. "We're going to capture him."

"Sorry, Lord," Severus responded softly, his face smarting with the unearned rebuke. "How did the others respond?"

"Lupin is the only one that doesn't wish to join us." The reptilian man grinned.

"That's wonderful, Milord."

The Dark Lord looked at him for a moment, before dismissing him. "Lupin will be informed of the stupidity of his decision, Severus, and perhaps you'll finally get a little bit of the revenge you've been wanting for so long," were the last words Severus heard before he disapparated.

His meeting with Dumbledore didn't last long as he had little to report. The older wizard didn't mention the burgeoning bruise on the side of the younger's face. Snape smirked to himself when he was alone again. Of course the Headmaster would ignore the bruise. He always did when Severus was a child, what would make today so different?

He still felt that pang of disappointment that the other wizard regarded him so little.

-.-

That next morning's classes went horrendously. Two different first years had exploded cauldrons, one's potion hitting him almost full on as he scourgified the other's. So it was only his second class of the day and he was in the hospital wing.

"You have a few major burns, here, Severus," Poppy was saying, as she rummaged through her stores for burn creme. "If the explosion hadn't rendered the child's potion useless, we'd be having another conversation entirely, though."

He snorted. "Because second degree burns aren't bad enough as it is."

"You really need to learn to appreciate the little things," Pomfrey was sighing as she rubbed the creme on his arms. "Merlin only knows how much time we have left on this Earth. You'd be happier-"

"If I ran away with the next Hippogriff that Hagrid forces upon our students?" he put in sarcastically. Once she finished her ministrations, he moved as if to leave.

She caught his arm. "Who hit you, Severus?"

He frowned at her and shook his arm out of her grasp. "The Dark Lord was quite displeased last night, Poppy," he answered in little more than a whisper.

There was relief on her face. She had thought that it was Albus, her thoughts explained to him. He grinned without any of the mirth that usually accompanied such an expression. "I think the Headmaster is more in the habit of using others to cause me harm than to expell any effort himself," he told her as he left the room.

Snape didn't have to stay to see the stricken expression her face had taken on. He moved through the halls with haste even though he knew he was running too far behind to make it to his class on time.

He entered his fifth year Gryffindor-Slytherin class a full five minutes late. "Open your books to page eighty," he snapped as he made his way to the front of the class. Most of them scrambled to follow his order, but a few simply stared at him. "Now!" he growled, whipping around to face them.

His eyes alighted on the Golden Trio and he noted that Potter was looking at him quite strangely. "Is there something that you would like to share with the class Mr. Potter?"

The dark haired boy shook his head with a "no, sir." Apparently even he knew better than to be impertinent when his teacher looked so angry.

"Then open your book," he hissed. Needless to say, the rest of the lesson went rather quietly, but that did little to assuage Severus's bad mood.

After his classes were over, he returned to his quarters for the rest of the evening. There was nothing in this world that could coerce him out of his bad mood, and he preferred to brood alone. Besides, the elves were always quite pleased when he requested dinner in his rooms. More work for them.

-.-

"Remus." The Headmaster greeted him, waving him into the seat beside him which was normally reserved for Snape. "How are you?"

"Where's Severus?" he found himself answering before sitting, "Harry told me that there's something wrong with him. He apparently looks quite ill and his face is bruised."

Dumbledore smiled politely. "Severus's first years had a couple of mishaps today," he replied. "I tried to convince him to come down for dinner, but he's in such a mood… And I do hate to eat alone."

Lupin sat down and frowned at him. "He's not sick?"

"Severus is fine," the older wizard said sternly. "Now stop worrying and eat."

The brunette nodded and piled his plate with food. "Sorry," he said after a moment, "sometimes I forget my manners. I'm doing well, and you?"

Albus's grin told him all he needed to know, but the man spoke anyhow. "Great. Why just today I…"

Remus found his attentions wandering as the Headmaster continued his narrative. Sure, Potions accidents could explain the mood and even the fact that Severus looked ill, but the bruise? One that was so bad that salve took some time to heal?

Harry said that it looked as if someone had hit the Potions Master.

This last thought was the reason he excused himself from dinner not too much later. "That's good to hear," he had said of Dumbledore's story, "Now, if you'd excuse me. I'm feeling pretty tired…" The Headmaster smiled and bid him a good night and he made his way to Snape's rooms.

"Severus, what happened to your face?" he asked as the wizard opened his door.

Snape offered a terse "get in!" and closed the door behind him. "I spoke to the Dark Lord last night," he told Remus. "He's angry that you've snubbed him. He doesn't always _curse_ us, Lupin, contrary to popular belief."

He rolled his eyes. "So he hits you instead. Much better, that. Why someone would ever want to join the bastard is beyond me…"

"Don't speak of things you could never understand," the dark haired wizard growled. "He can be quite convincing when you have few other allies."

Remus instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I wish we had known better then."

"Do you really think my decision was based only upon your treatment of me?" Severus sneered. "You were hardly that important to me."

"But we could have helped you, Severus…"

"Funny how little that matters now, isn't it?"

Lupin was roughly shown to the door. He couldn't help but wonder if he had lost all the progress he had made with the other man with that one conversation alone.

-.-

When Severus asked for his help with obtaining some potions ingredient or other a few days later he jumped at the chance, glad to know that the man still trusted him to some degree.

Severus was still going on about the various uses he could the rare weed for, when Remus realized that something was up. Snape never talked that much. And why was the man asking for his help to gather ingredients, when he normally preferred to be alone?

"Severus, why did you ask me out here?" Lupin asked him warily.

The dark haired wizard stopped abruptly. "I already told you," he snapped. "Need I repeat myself?"

_Okay, so that definitely sounded like Snape. _"Sorry, it's just you usually do these things by yourself, and so I thought…"

"You see, that's your problem Lupin," he replied coldly.

"You always start to think much too late."

Remus started at the other man's answer. Then he saw the dark figures entering the clearing around them.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Cookies to: murielmodel, eepy and ShadowCub, who got the reference to ****The Last Supper.**** Severus keeps that picture because Judas reminds him of himself. Judas was the one who betrayed Jesus. He did it basically because he was the one that God chose to do it. Similarly, Severus betrays the Dark Lord because he was the one that Dumbledore chose to do it. **

**Next time: Those at Hogwarts learn of Remus's disappearance as he meets with the Dark Lord.**


End file.
